Sakura
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Inilah mereka, dari satu hingga sepuluh. Inilah mereka, dua figur penuh enigmatik yang saling memiliki. Inilah kisah sederhana mereka. /Antara kamu, aku, sakura dan musim yang terus berganti/ For MCH. Warning Inside. RnR or Concrit? :D


Pohon sakura itu selalu berguguran tanpa henti. Warna merah jambu yang luruh berjatuhan, berderai di atas tanah merah. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu, mengapa hingga musim dingin sekalipun, sakura itu akan selalu mekar. Jatuh, gugur, tumbuh kembali. Dengan siklus yang sama. Selalu.

Hingga akhirnya, taman itu akan selalu sepi, karena orang-orang itu terlalu takut menatapi keindahan sakura yang tiap kelopaknya akan mencium permukaan wajah mereka.

Namun, sesepi apapun, sebenci apapun kamu terhadap keindahan sakura itu; tempat itu adalah suatu bagian yang kini tak terpisahkan dari hidupmu, tak terpisahkan dari jiwamu. Terutama jiwa yang menghuninya; jiwa seseorang yang tertidur dalam wanginya keabadian. Orang yang telah lama mengisi ulu hatimu yang paling dalam.

Orang yang kini menyeruakkan kata rindu dalam sudut hatimu yang paling sunyi, paling tak tersentuh oleh orang lain selain dirimu sendiri.

Mengapa, selain dirimu, hanya dia yang mampu mengetuknya? Menggedornya keras-keras hingga kadang kamu merasa batinmu terluka?

Mengapa hanya dia? Mengapa hanya sosok -_yang bagimu seorang anomali_- itu yang mampu membuat kamu tak berkutik?

Akan rasa rindu, takut, benci.

_Cinta._

Ah, ya.

Mampukah dan sanggupkah mengharap?

Ketika keadaan mengatakan, kenyataanpun menghujat, _bahwa orang itu tidak akan pernah lagi berada disini_.

Mengharapkah?

Tidak. Tidak di bibirmu, namun hatimu masih bermaksud ambigu.

_Munafik_. _Polos_. _Tak mau mengakui_.

Ya, tentu saja. Tentu saja karena kamu tidak mau menerima keadaan, bahwa lelaki itu—

"_Mukuro_."

—tidak pernah lagi ada disini.

.

Dan kini suatu malam. Suatu malam di musim semi yang entah kenapa terasa begitu dingin. Nafasmu yang bergetar terpatah satu persatu, uap lembut yang menyapu kulit pucatmu, derai sakura yang mengecup tiap helai rambutmu, angin kelana yang sedikit mengibarkan ujung _yukata_mu. Kamu berdiri, disini, di tempat ini. Di sebuah tempat yang sarat dengan ilusi. Di sebuah tempat dimana ia tak bisa dipisahkan dari kisah hidupmu.

Entah dari pertama memulainya. Hingga akhir kini.

Ya, kini, hingga akhir.

Matamu menatap sayu, kelima lentik jemari sebelah kanan milikmu mulai menyusuri kontur batang tua pohon sakura yang selalu mekar itu.

Tiap kali, tiap hari, hingga kini. Selalu seperti itu dan akan terus seperti itu. Tidak pernah ada perubahan yang signifikan.

Tapi, hari ini akan ada yang berbeda. Tentu saja ada yang berbeda.

Ujung penghabisan.

Maut.

Luka.

Duka.

Takut.

Segala yang berakhir.

Ya—

"_Aku pulang, Mukuro._"

—kamu akan _pulang_.

**

* * *

**

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**

© Amano Akira

-Dalam rangka memeriahkan **MistCloud in Honeymoon-**

AU, _panjang_, 6918, BL, angst/fluff gagal, OoC, 2nd PoV, gaje, abal, pasaran, weird-diction, _membosankan_.

[ ide simpel nan sederhana, dengan sedikit tambahan dari fiksi **Fatamorgana** saya ]

_I've warned you, Dearly; so, don't like? don't read!_

**###**

**

* * *

**

"Perkenalkan, aku Mukuro Rokudo. Pindahan dari Italia."

Hari itu—suatu kala dimana musim semi tiba. Ketika umurmu masih sepuluh, kamu melihat untuk pertama kali sosok angkuhnya yang muncul begitu saja di depan matamu. Melihatnya, rasanya begitu aneh—terutama dengan warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan matanya yang memiliki warna berbeda. Merah dan _azure_ jernih.

Seragam putih yang dipadu dengan celana panjang. Rambut belakang yang mencuat (oh, jujur saja, ini terlihat aneh bagimu), dan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi darimu.

Anehnya lagi, bahasa Jepang-nya _sangat-sangat-sangatlah_ lancar. Sangat mengherankan mengingat dia baru saja pindah ke Jepang dan selama hidupnya ia tinggal di Italia.

Setelah perkenalan (yang hampir membuat separuh anak perempuan cekikikan), anak laki-laki bermata dwiwarna itu langsung saja menyambar tempat yang kosong yang ada di sebelahmu. Bahkan tanpa mendengarkan instruksi guru herbivora itu.

Kamu mendengus.

Dia duduk dan langsung menyodorkan tangan kanannya, "Mukuro Rokudo."

Dia tersenyum memuakkan—paling tidak begitulah yang terlihat di matamu. Orang lain yang menatap kalian membeku; terpaku karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani secara langsung mendekatimu.

Salam dibalas tatapan sarat kebencian.

Seandainya saja tatapanmu adalah pisau, pasti pria kecil di depanmu saat ini sudah mati—atau paling tidak sekarat. Tapi sayangnya, orang yang dimaksud hanya tersenyum dan menatapmu dengan tenang.

Metafora dengan implikasi hiperbola.

Hei, sejak kapan kamu seperti ini?

Ia merajuk, "Ah, ayolah. Aku 'kan akan jadi teman sebangkumu."

Kamu tetap diam.

Masih terdengar suara rajukan dari celah diantara kedua bibirnya, "Oya, jangan menatapku dingin seperti itu dong. Kufufu."

Masih diam. Melumat sunyi.

Dia mengangkat tangannya, menatapmu dalam-dalam, "Atau jangan-jangan kau terpesona denganku hingga tak mampu berbicara, kufu?"

**BRAK!**

Sebuah hantaman kuat yang membuat Mukuro Rokudo tersungkur dan beberapa anak perempuan memekik tertahan.

"Diam kau, Herbivora. _Kamikorosu_." Sebuah kalimat bernada imperatif keluar cepat dari bibirmu. Terlontar begitu saja.

Tawa mencemooh menghiasi suaranya, "Kufufu. Kuat sekali."

Dari posisinya saat itu, dia berdiri dengan cepat. Menghampiri dengan tenang sosokmu yang terlihat mengancam dengan tonfa kecil di kedua belah tangan. Entah kenapa, kamu bisa mencium wangi teratai dari seragam sekolahnya.

Mengelus pipinya yang lebam, sebelah tangannya menepuk bahumu menatap balik matamu yang memancarkan kebencian. Sunggingan seringai nampak _manis_ di wajah tampannya.

"Ah, salam kenal—" dia menuntunmu untuk kembali duduk. Dan entah kenapa kamu hanya mengikutinya—meski masih membombardir manusia yang satu ini dengan tatapan tajam.

Ketika konflik kecil telah diredam oleh suara guru yang memulai pelajaran; mendadak, dia berbisik halus di telingamu.

"—salam kenal, Kyouya Hibari_-kun._"

.

.

**

* * *

Satu**, yang tak terlupakan; manakala ia tahu namamu ketika pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Jepang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Kyou_-kun_—"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku," sergahmu cepat sembari memunggunginya yang kini sedang berjalan di belakangmu.

Tawa dongkol menyeruak, "Kufufu, tapi bukankah itu manis?"

"_Kamikorosu_."

Hari ini, suatu kali dimana musim gugur mendatangi bentang tanah negeri matahari terbit. Kamu pulang menuju rumah bersama pria muda yang kini berjalan di belakangmu. Sesungguhnya, tidak bisa juga dikatakan bersama, karena pria yang memiliki bola mata berbeda itulah yang memaksa. Apa boleh buat, daripada ia meracau tidak jelas?

Dan entah kenapa, kamu merasa dirimu tetap salah membiarkan pria ini pulang bersamamu. Toh semenjak sekolah bubar hingga kalian berada diantara _maple-maple_ yang menjulang inipun ia tetap berusaha mengajakmu bicara mengenai hal-hal tidak penting. Singkatnya, _meracau_.

Enam tahun mengenal pria ini (yang hampir tiap hari menemuimu dan akan mendapat bekas lebam di wajah akibat _hadiah_mu—namun _entah kenapa_ ia tidak kapok juga) membuatmu sadar bahwa personifikasi bunga teratai ini tidak berubah. Bahkan semenjak kalian berdua bertemu.

Dia yang menyebalkan. Dia yang selalu membuatmu kesal. Dia yang mendengungkan cemooh di telingamu.

Namun ia, yang _paling_ dekat denganmu.

Ah, apa yang kamu pikirkan?

Kamu merasakan angin menampar wajahmu dengan keras. Ah, musim gugur memang bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk tidak membawa jaket. Intensitas angin yang menderu-deru di telinga seirama dengan bergugurannya dedaunan _maple_ membuat cuaca terkadang menjadi tidak menyenangkan.

Sementara lelaki di belakangmu masih saja berbicara, kamu merapatkan _blazer_ yang juga merupakan seragam khas ketua kedisiplinan SMP Namimori yang kini menjadi titelmu. Usia muda bukanlah hal yang menghalangi untuk menghancurkan para herbivora itu.

Enam belas. Usia yang cukup muda untuk melihat betapa membosankannya dunia.

Senja nyaris surut di kejauhan, mendadak hari akan menjadi petang. Sinar kemerahan menjadi berkas-berkas fragmen senja yang masih tertinggal di sudut taman dan pantulan bias pancuran yang beriak-riak menunjukkan keindahannya. Angin kencang menerbangkan dedaunan di taman yang pasrah mendadak terasa begitu lamat, membelai helaian rambutmu.

"Kyou_-kun_, mau temani aku?" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Bersifat persuasif.

Langkahmu terhenti, merasakan tangannya menyentuh bahumu dengan hangat. Lima jemarinya lentik, kamu baru menyadarinya. Nada suaranya terdengar aneh; biasanya akan ada cemooh, atau tawa atau sesuatu yang terdengar menyebalkan di telingamu. Namun kali ini, sesuatu dalam suaranya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan. Keinginan. Rajukkan.

Berbalik badan, menatap keutuhan sosoknya, mencari kebohongan disana.

Tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Boleh?" kamu melihat rambut _indigo_ miliknya berterbangan. Eksterior wajahnya yang penuh dengan senyum mendadak berubah. Sayup-sayup, kamu bisa mendengar suara cicitan burung yang pulang ke sarang.

Menggeleng adalah jawaban.

Namun kontradiktif dengan maksud dan kenyataan.

"Cepat, atau _kamikorosu_."

Tawa tulus melingkupi atmosfir diantara kalian.

.

.

Dia berlari, mencepatkan langkahnya menuju sebuah tempat sembari menarik tanganmu. Menyeretmu dengan tergesa. Kamu terhuyung di belakangnya.

Saat ini, kamu tahu bahwa sesungguhnya bayangan setipis lembayung pergantian hari telah menghiasi angkasa. Pijar bintang masih samar, lampu taman dinyalakan. Angin dingin menggerus dedaunan.

Kamu bisa melihat punggungnya yang lebih kokoh, berbeda sekali dengan waktu kalian masih sekolah dasar dahulu. Tubuhnya tetap lebih tinggi darimu dan rambut kebiruannya makin panjang. Eksterior maupun interior figurnya tidak terelakkan di matamu.

Ah, entah kenapa, kamu terperangah.

"Akhirnya, kufufu."

Ia menghela nafas. Mengimbuh perkataannya, "Disini, Kyouya_-kun_."

Menarik nafas perlahan, kamu melirik ke tempat yang ia tunjukkan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tukasmu penuh keheranan, namun nada datar tetap menjadi penghias. Lebih-lebih ke pertanyaan, kamu malah lebih mirip memberikan sebuah pernyataan.

Ia tersenyum.

Sebuah pohon sakura besar nan tinggi yang nampak begitu tua di sudut taman. Kelopak merah mudanya mencium permukaan tanah merah. Lampu taman menjadi penerangan, beritmik dengan tempo yang tidak bisa diduga-duga. Keadaan ini begitu kontras dengan musim yang _semestinya_ menunjukkan keberadaan _maple_ yang berwarna merah kekuningan.

Hei, selama tiga belas tahun kehidupanmu di Jepang, kamu bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui adanya pohon ini. Tidak pernah tahu.

Namun kamu hanya diam.

Mukuro melemparkan tasnya sembarangan, melonggarkan dasinya dan menarikmu untuk ikut duduk di bawah pohon dengan penghias pijar bintang yang gemilang di atas sana. Kamu hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Indah?" tanyanya.

"Hn," ketidakjelasan. Tentu saja. Malas mendeduksikan pertanyaan singkat miliknya.

Dia tertawa agak keras, sampai kamu mesti menarik rambut panjangnya hingga dia meringis. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, mengonklusikan segalanya secara berlebihan.

"Hei, kau tahu, apa yang membuatku dulu datang ke Jepang?" tiba-tiba sekali setelah ringisannya yang panjang.

"Tidak," tentu saja, untuk apa kau tahu?

Dia mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu perlahan membuka tangannya untuk menangkap luruhan sakura yang kini terus jatuh dan jatuh.

Kamu mengalihkan pandangan sementara sepi menjulangkan tahtanya. Berkas-berkas cahaya lampu taman yang berpendar di permukaan air pancuran taman terlihat begitu indah. Seolah ia adalah lukisan dengan ribuan tinta emas tipis yang dikungkung dalam kegelapan.

Berpendar, beriak, halus, indah.

Suaranya kembali memecah kesenyapan, "Aku ingin melihat sakura."

"Hn," lagi-lagi sebuah ketidakjelasan.

Keheningan lagi dan lagi menyergamu. Senyap menelan sunyi, membawa alur sepi hingga melingkupi kalian dalam beberapa belas detik terakhir. Mukuro berbalik sesaat, meraba kontur pohon sakura yang begitu indah. Yang mekar tidak pada musimnya.

"Kau suka sakura?"

Sebuah determinasi, "Sedikit. Aku lebih suka menghabisi herbivora-herbivora yang mengganggu kedisiplinan."

"Kufufu," sebuah tawa ditanggalkan, diterbangkan arus angin yang membelah malam, "Oya, ini adalah satu-satunya pohon sakura yang tidak pernah berhenti mekar di Jepang. Entah apa yang membuatnya. Dan aku benar-benar ingin kemari."

"Alasan yang bodoh untuk meninggalkan tempatmu, herbivora," katamu sambil lalu, menyerukan sebuah tukasan menyakitkan.

Ia beringsut kembali bersender disebelahmu. Meneguk keheningan yang kembali menguasai. Saat ini, entah kenapa, sekelilingmu terasa begitu beku.

Gemerisik nafas Mukuro menyambangi telingamu.

"Aku hanya menyukai sakura. Apa tidak boleh?" Mukuro bertanya santai. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

Kamu diam, malas meladeni pertanyaan tidak penting_nya_.

"Oya oya, dan aku sebenarnya juga mencari seseorang yang mesti kutemukan saat ini." Dia mengimbuh klausanya kembali. Kamu menatapnya, mengalihkan atensi pada dua bola matanya.

Sebuah rasa penasaran menggelitik hatimu, "Seseorang?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Orang yang _harus_ kutemukan. Dan aku yakin dia ada di Jepang. Di negeri sakura."

"Alasanmu?"

"Dia tujuan hidupku."

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadikan ia tujuan hidupmu?" sedikit banyak kamu berbicara membuat tawa tumpah untuk sekian kalinya dari bibir lelaki yang menyukai sakura itu.

Membuatmu kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan dongkol.

"Ah, kufufu. Kenapa? Karena—" dia berpikir sejenak, "—ah, _apakah butuh alasan_ untuk mencintai dan menyukai sesuatu?" lagi-lagi tawa di akhir kalimatnya.

Kamu terdiam sejenak. Tidak mengerti cara pikirnya. Enam tahun tidak membuatmu seutuhnya mengerti cara bagaimana ia menghadapi dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiga detik berikutnya, kamu kembali melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan lugas, "Apa kau sudah menemukan orang itu, Nanas?"

Seringai muncul, "Sudah, kufufu."

"Siapa?"

Sejenak, tiga detik membuat keheningan tercipta kembali diantara kalian.

Matamu membulat mendengar dengungan jawabannya bergema di telingamu beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau," tarikan nafas memotong, "Kyou_-kun_."

.

.

**

* * *

Dua**, yang tak tersangkalkan; ketika kamu tahu apa alasannya kemari—menuju Jepang. Dan apa alasannya membawamu ke tempat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Kamu kembali merapatkan mantelmu dan menarik payungmu untuk melintasi tirai rinai hujan yang menginvasi aspal jalanan; yang kini hanya diterangi lampu jalanan. Bulan tak muncul, bintang tak benderang, suasana agak mencekam; tegang. Sunyi.

Langit menumpahkan tangisnya. Deru menjadi pembuka awal orkestra alam yang diikuti dengan pasrahnya dedaunan yang hanyut dalam pelukkan kelana angin. Tidak terdengar suara apapun di telingamu, kecuali tetesan air dan rintih dedaunan yang menyalak _merdu_.

Susunan partikel air yang tidak begitu rapat kini menjadi terasa begitu sakit manakala mereka juga ikut menjatuhi tubuhmu, figurmu, kontur wajahmu secara kontinu.

Bahkan sekarang payungmu terasa tidak ada gunanya.

Kamu baru saja pulang dari kampusmu yang berjarak tidak jauh dari sekolahmu terdahulu. Dan hei, menjadi seorang mahasiswa berumur duapuluh tahun sekaligus ketua dari perhimpunan khusus kedisiplinan bagi mahasiswa universitas membuatmu tidak bisa bersantai begitu saja.

Merepotkan. Tapi, kamu menikmatinya.

Kamu akan menghancurkan para herbivora yang salah jalan itu—menyadarkan mereka, hingga ke penghujung masa. Hingga kepuasanmu tercapai.

Hiperbola. Sebuah kata bermakna emotif.

Lagi-lagi, entah kapan terakhir kali kamu menjadi seseorang yang berlebihan.

Kamu menggeleng. _Sudahlah_.

Setiap kali pulang—seperti biasanya, kamu akan melewati taman dan berjalan hingga ke sudutnya. Dimana sebuah pohon sakura tua nan besar disana terlihat di pelupuk mata.

Dan mengejutkan, kali ini, kamu menemukan seseorang disana. Di tengah hujan.

Mukuro.

Kemeja putih, celana hitam dan dasinya basah kuyup, begitu pula dengan rambutnya. Pijar lampu taman yang beritmik membuatmu agak jelas melihatnya.

Kamu memicingkan mata.

Benarkah itu Mukuro?

Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan universitas? Tidak seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan, _biasanya_ ia akan menunggumu –bahkan hingga malam hari tiba- untuk mengajak kalian pulang bersama. Atau sekedar mengajakmu ke _café _terdekat.

Atau malah ke pohon sakura ini. Setiap minggunya sekiranya mulai beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Terutama semenjak hari itu, enambelas tahun pertamamu. Dimana pertamakalinya ia mengajakmu di bawah pohon sakura dan memberitahukan _alasannya_.

Motor mahalnya terparkir begitu saja di sudut jalan taman. Rambutnya nampak lebih tipis dari biasanya karena lemas akibat hujan.

Namun wajahnya _juga_ nampak lebih menawan (ah, sebenarnya kamu tidak ingin mengatakan ini, terutama di depannya) dari biasanya.

Ah, sepertinya itu benar Mukuro.

Kakimu melangkah begitu saja mendekatinya. Cipratan air membasahi _jeans_ gelapmu hingga basah seutuhnya. Lelaki itu menoleh, menatapmu dalam senyuman. Mata _bi-color_ miliknya menatapi dirimu secara utuh.

Apa yang dilakukannya disini?

"Mukuro," kamu melafalkan namanya dengan nada datar. Lelaki itu tersenyum tulus.

Tawanya terdengar merdu—entah kenapa, "Ada apa, Kyou_-kun_?"

"Apa yang membuatmu di tengah hujan seperti ini?" kekhawatiran sedikit terdengar.

"Oya," ia memutar bola matanya, "_Menunggumu_."

Alismu naik sebelah, "Di tengah hujan?"

Senyuman membawa sebuah jawaban.

Mendadak, ia menggenggam tanganmu.

"Lambat sekali," secara tiba-tiba kembali, ia melingkarkan tangannya diantara lekuk punggung dan kepalamu. Merengkuhmu, memelukmu erat.

Keningmu berlipat. Entah apa yang dimaksud oleh pria berentitaskan enam huruf dalam satu frasa ini kamu tak tahu. Dan _entah mengapa_, dia tak tampak seperti biasa. Kamu tak bisa mencari jawaban untuk menekuri perasaannya.

Sakura itu masih berjatuhan seirama lentingan deru tetesan hujan, sakura itu terus mekar dan mekar.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Kamu menatapnya heran.

Tatapannya sarat ambiguitas.

Kamu menarik payungmu lagi, memayunginya kali ini. Sekaligus memayungi dirimu sendiri. Dia menarikmu perlahan di bawah pohon sakura yang begitu lebat dan tak kunjung layu itu.

Hening. Lima belas detik hanya diisi suara nafas lembut masing-masing.

"Kyouya," lembut sekali, pita suaranya bergetar perlahan-lahan, "Kau tahu mitos pohon ini?"

Kamu menggeleng, "Apa itu?"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Khas dirinya. Tangannya menarik sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru biru.

Ia membungkam rasa kagetmu dengan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang terlihat sama dengan yang ada di jari manis kanannya, menarik tanganmu dan akhirnya memakaikannya.

Dia membelai rambutmu. Mencoba memintal kehangatan diantara atmosfir kelabu nan dingin milik hujan, "Oya. Kalau ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya di tempat ini. Percayalah, dia akan abadi bersama orang itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin membuktikannya, Kyou_-kun_."

"Hei, ak—"

"_Marry me_?"

.

.

**

* * *

Tiga**, yang tidak pernah disesali; setelah enam dan empat tahun berlalu dari masa kalian saling mengenal; di bawah sakura, di bawah rinai tangis hujan, di bawah keheningan udara malam; ia menyatakan sesuatu yang nyata padamu, menciptakan pembuktian dari mitos-mitos yang beredar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

—**Sakura—**

© Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas

_o_O_o_O_o_O_o_

**[** _sebuah kisah sederhana dari perjalanan_mu_. Dengan kamu, dia, sakura, dan musim yang kian waktu berganti dan berlalu di dalamnya _**]**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Warna merah muda yang menyapu pandangan, senyum bahagia dan janji yang diikrarkan membuatmu merasa benakmu hanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan bersama dirinya. Wangi sakura dan teratai sekaligus membelai sukmamu, tempat sakral yang menjadi tempat pengikraran janji kalian telah mendentangan lonceng berulang kali.

Hasrat yang teredam mendadak bergejolak.

Perasaanmu yang mendadak gundah sekaligus berselimut kebahagiaan setelah 21 tahun terakhir hidupmu. Bersarang dan _ngotot_ berdiam di sana setelah sekian kali waktu berlalu. Meski ragamu tak bergeming, tak berubah sikap dari sebelumnya; namun hatimu bersinkronisasi dengan pikiranmu; juga pikiran_nya_ dan hati_nya_. Menjadikan hal itu satu—sebuah koneksi tersembunyi yang tak mampu terbaca oleh siapapun.

Benakmu hanya diisi olehnya. Hanya dia, dirinya, bayangnya, figurnya semata.

Ikrar janji diucapkan setelah sang pengikat dan pendengar janji selesai melakukan segalanya.

Sederhana. Enigma terangkum, mozaik dan fragmen tersusun utuh, sebuah lembaran baru terbuka dan menyeruak ke permukaan. Melalui justifikasi yang tersimpan kokoh jauh dalam hati.

"_Ya, saya bersedia_."

.

.

**

* * *

Empat**, yang begitu indah; ketika semua berlalu dengan sederhana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tahu, aku ilusionis, Kyou_-kun_."

"Begitukah?"

Suatu malam yang dingin ditengah badai salju yang tidak menyenangkan. Diatas sebuah tempat tidur, kalian yang saling merangkai kehangatan setelah sekian waktu berlalu membuatmu merasa rindu, meski kamu tak pernah mengatakannya secara _blak-blakan_ di depannya.

Topik pembicaraan yang tidak begitu masuk akal didengungkan oleh lelaki itu.

Dia membelai wajahmu perlahan.

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih dan lebih lagi men_cintai_ku," ujarnya mengecup kelopak matamu. Kembali lagi, kata-kata penuh makna konotasi darinya. Kamu bisa merasakan wangi sakura (untuk kali ini) merasuki indera penciumanmu.

Perbuatannya membuatmu mengutuk jantungmu agar tak berdebar jauh lebih keras daripada ini.

Kamu tersenyum mengejek, "Tapi, bukankah itu hanya ilusi?"

"Oya, tentu saja tidak, kufufu," tawa tertinggal di akhir kalimatnya. Kamu melenguh panjang manakala jemari lentiknya membelai lembut leher jenjang milikmu.

Ribuan desah nafas yang teredam menyeruak bagai pijar yang muncul di tengah kegelapan. Meliuk dengan intensitas yang tak dapat dihitung.

Pergulatan penuh kata-kata diantara kalian berlangsung, "Tapi, kau ilusionis."

Lelaki berambut _indigo_ itu bertutur penuh makna, "Oya, aku ilusionis yang selalu berusaha untuk membuat absolutisme ilusi itu menjadi nyata."

Subjektif.

"Arogan. Percaya diri sekali," kamu yang kini menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencari kebohongan atau apapun dibalik tatapannya. Tapi, seperti sebelumnya, kamu tidak menemukan apapun.

Bagimu, Mukuro tetaplah seorang figur enigmatik.

"Kufufufu," kekeh tawa lelaki yang kini terbaring di sebelahmu itu terdengar merdu, bersatu dengan desah nafasnya. Lengan besarnya memelukmu erat-erat.

Deru angin dingin menghantam jendela, membuat konsentrasi bubar. Kamu mengalihkan perhatianmu darinya, semata-mata menenangkan debur ombak yang terus-terusan menghantam dadamu sejak beberapa saat lalu.

"Irasional, Herbivora."

"Aku tak berbohong, kufufu," tawa selalu menghiasi perkataannya.

"Lalu, bukankah ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa diwujudkan secara absolut?" tanyamu menantang.

Gelengan samar, "Tidak juga."

"Begitukah?"

Untuk sesaat, suara badai terasa begitu hening. Tak memekak telinga.

"Ya. Absolutisme untuk segala," ia mengimbuh, mengembalikan perhatianmu yang tadi teralih kembali padanya, "Termasuk—"

Kedua wajah saling beradu.

Derik jam dinding yang menginterpretasikan waktu mengutarakan jawaban. Kamu bisa merasakan berat, wangi dan hangat tubuhnya yang kini berada diatasmu. Kamu bisa merasakan bahwa deru nafasnya mengusik telingamu.

Kamu tahu, saat itu, matanya menatapmu.

_Gradasi dalam matanya membiusmu._

Menghipnotismu.

Membawamu dalam ilusi.  
Membawamu dalam fatamorgana tiada akhir.

"—_cinta._"

Frasa dilebur dinginnya udara. Kehangatan menjalar.

Sebuah bisikkan mengakhiri dan mengeliminasi jarak. Vonis yang tidak dapat ditepis. Suara terputus, dua pasang mata tertutup, masing-masing kehangatan menyatu satu sama lain. Pagutan manis, detakan jantung yang samar-samar menganulir suara desah teredam. Rindu yang terkoyak, regap tangan yang merapat; seolah kehilangan pijak, menghadapi terjangan kuat.

Keheningan adalah kemewahan dan ia akan memberikan sebuah lagu merdu untukmu dan dia. Kegelapan adalah jalan lain untuk menemukan pendaran cahaya yang jauh lebih terang.

Dinginnya badai diluar sana bukanlah sebuah hal penting untuk menghalangi. Kamu dan dia hanya mencoba untuk saling melengkapi, saling memiliki, saling meregap diri, saling _memahami_.

Getar tulang pipi, lidah yang saling berpagut; menjelajahi, mencari alur emosi, membakar ego, menggelorakan segala. Kamu menutup segalanya, menghancurkan segala ketakutanmu, membuka dirimu hanya padanya. Hanya pada dia yang kini mendekapmu, memagutmu, _memilikimu_.

Kamu kini hanya mencoba menyimpan seribu sosoknya dalam dirimu, menyimpan segala ilusi yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan di dalam hatimu. Menjadikan segalanya satu. Kamu tunduk dalam pesonanya, kamu rikuh dan gundah, tak mau lepas. Gamang, manakala ia akan mengakhirinya. Kukuh, tak mau ditepis.

Dirimu terlanjur tertambat padanya.

Waktu seolah berhenti.

Mukuro adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhasil melelehkan bongkah-bongkah beku yang tersimpan dalam hatimu. Mengunci segala yang memblokademu, mengurungmu, menyimpanmu dan memilikimu hanya untuk dirinya seorang.

_Karena kalian akan memiliki satu sama lain._

Terus begitu. Dan terus. Bagai enigma yang tak berujung, dikukung takdir yang tak terkikis oleh Sang Waktu.

Simbolisasi keabadian.

"Kufufu," dia membuka kembali sebuah bentang jarak yang tidak terlalu besar manakala masing-masing dari kalian bernafas dengan getar luruh nan terpatah. Masing-masing mata terbuka untuk menatap satu dengan lainnya.

Rambutnya membelai halus rambutmu, pendar matanya tak kunjung padam, pijar hatinya masih mewarnai dan merasuki nafas serta jiwamu.

Dan waktu mencoba untuk berjalan kembali seperti semula.

Lelaki berambut biru itu mendekapmu untuk kesekian kalinya dalam lindungannya, seolah ingin menyimpanmu dalam-dalam. Tak mau membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja.

Ia merapatkan dan mengikatkan kesepuluh jemari panjangnya di punggungmu yang dingin, dilapisi kulit putih nan pucat.

"Kenapa?"

Suara hati seolah terdengar. Nurani menyentak-nyentak, "Apa?"

"Kenapa, hanya kau?"

Lamat-lamat, Mukuro tersenyum seiring waktu yang berjalan lambat, "Apa maksudmu, Kyou_-kun_?"

Hening, kamu tahu kamu tidak akan pernah mampu mengutarakan ini semua. Kamu mengalihkan pandangan. Benci mengapa hal seperti ini menghalangimu.

"Oya," suaranya membelai halus gendang telingamu, "Tidak perlu kau jawab. Aku mengerti."

Debur kencang lagi. Hujam. Getar. Semua bergema dalam dadamu.

Lekat-lekat kau tatap ia yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapanmu. Suara deru angin kini hanya bagai angin lewat di pasang-pasang telinga kalian.

Bias matanya memberikanmu ketenangan sedikit demi sedikit, "Katakan kenapa hanya kau yang membuatku seperti ini?"

Dengusan khas dirinya yang menyambut, "Karena aku. Satu-satunya orang yang memilikimu."

Hal yang menempati bagian paling masif, begitu pasif.

Kalian terdiam, masing-masing hanya mengutarakan kata lewat tatapan mata. Mencoba mencari makna tersembunyi dari tiap tatapan yang diberikan.

Dia mengecup kelopak matamu, helaian rambutnya menyapu sisi wajahmu. Kamu merasakan darahmu berdesir cepat. Dirinya bagai utopia; tak terbatas, penuh enigma.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang pertama, Kyouya_-kun_."

.

.

**

* * *

Lima**, yang tidak pernah terimpikan; dimana ia memberikan kehangatan yang tak berujung padamu. Ia yang menjadi teka-teki abadi bagimu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Senja bersauh hangat di pelataran sana. Kamu menatap perlahan-lahan, melihat musim dingin perlahan-lahan dilumat oleh musim semi. Pelupuk bumi kemerahan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepapaan.

Saat ini, kembali lagi, di bawah sakura yang sama dengan hari itu. Di bawah lentingan merah jambu yang terbang dan jatuh secara ringan dalam pelukkan tanah.

Kamu menatapnya yang kini terduduk disampingmu, menikmati suasana alam yang tak kunjung berubah meski dilumat waktu.

Ritme nafas dan detak jantung yang samar membuai kalian berdua.

Hembusan angin bergerak pasrah tak tentu arah, membuat ilalang menari.

Sudah sepuluh tahun.

Sepuluh tahun kebersamaan kalian yang dilalui dengan kenyamanan dan pintalan kehangatan.

Dan kali ini, kalian mengenang semua yang ada di dalam memori melalui tempat ini. Melalui tempat pertama kalinya ia memberikan sesuatu yang berharga padamu.

Tawa tulus meluncur dari bibirnya, "Oya, Kyou_-kun_. Benar, 'kan? Aku berhasil memecahkan mitos itu. Itu kenyataan, toh kita bersama sampai hari ini."

"Hn," tatapanmu beralih lagi pada sebuah kelopak sakura yang terjatuh di atas telapak tanganmu.

"Kufufu," tawanya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa?"  
Figur enigmatik itu membelai sisi wajahmu, "_Yeah,_ siapapun yang pernah berada disini pasti beruntung karena harapan mereka terkabul."

Dan mengecup bibirmu. Membuat dirimu sejenak merasa dikepung oleh emosi sekaligus hasrat.

"_Kami—_"

Dia menaruh sebuah telunjuk di atas bibirmu. Menatapmu tenang, "Sst."

Memalingkan wajah, segera kau tarik sebelah tangannya, "Ayo pulang."

"Oya."

.

.

**

* * *

Enam**, yang tak terduga; dimana kebersamaan kalian berhasil terbuktikan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Lalu suatu pagi, dimana burung masih mencicit merdu dan cakrawala masih menyinari dedaunan dan membiaskan bayangan embun pagi di sudut jendelamu; kamu menemukan dia terbaring lemah. Tidak bergerak. Kaku. Terdiam.

_Yukata_ birunya terserak lemas.

Musim semi masihlah berlalu seperti biasanya. Namun jelas sekali, di tahun ke-lima belas kalian kini—lima tahun setelah ia bicara akan keberhasilannya di bawah pohon sakura itu; ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Figur enigmatik yang tiap waktu memintal kehangatan bersamamu selama lima belas tahun itu kini tak bergeming sedikitpun. Bahkan suara dengkurnya tidak terasa, yang kamu tahu saat itu hanyalah bahwa keadaan ini bukanlah keadaan yang baik.

"Herbivora?"

_Jawab!_

"Herbi—tidak… Mu-Mukuro?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kamu meremas lengan bajumu.

Gemetar.

Takut.

Gamang.

Membuatmu kembali dikepung oleh ribuan emosi yang memberontak, meronta-ronta di dalam jiwamu.

_Tidak._ Kamu menggelengkan kepalamu.

Terkutuklah siapapun yang memasukkan itu dalam kamus hidupmu.

Potret kehidupan yang nampak di hadapanmu kini membuatmu harus berpikir setenang mungkin. Sepanik apapun, sesedih apapun, Mukuro pasti—

—dia… tidak boleh terjadi satupun hal padanya. Tidak.

Hanya kamu yang boleh melakukan itu padanya.

Menahan rasa takut yang begitu kau haramkan berada dalam kamusmu, segera saja kau berlari ke luar, ke ruang tamu. Mencari telepon genggam yang _semestinya _kau tinggalkan disana.

Tidak. Tidak boleh.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan.

Tidak mau.

Tidak bisa.

_Mana bisa aku menerima kenyataan semacam ini._

Mana bisa kamu menerima kenyataan bahwa—

—Mukuro sudah tidak ada disini lagi?

Tergesa-gesa meredusi segala perasaan gundah, kamu segera menekan tombol telepon genggam yang saat ini berada dalam regap tanganmu. Mencari sebuah pembuktian bahwa lelaki itu—lelaki yang _memilikimu_. Lelaki yang kau miliki. Masih ada. Masih tersimpan di dalam raga dunia, juga palung jiwamu yang paling dalam.

Bersualah ia semaunya denganmu, tapi jangan sekalipun dekati kematian itu.

"Herbi—" suara di telepon yang membangunkanmu dari negeri khayal terpotong begitu saja, begitu kamu merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di bahumu. Mengikat, erat nan kuat; namun tak menyakitkan. Melingkari bahu kecilmu. Memberikan kehangatan pada ceruk diantara celah leher dan bahumu.

Suara itu. Nafas itu. Wajah itu.

_Mukuro?_

"Kyouya, temani aku."

"Herbivo—" sebuah telunjuk mendadak menaruh diri di atas bibirmu.

"Sakura. Pohon sakura."

Dia—lelaki yang kau tahu baru saja terbaring lemah itu kini memelukmu erat. Nadanya tak bisa ditebak. Dan kini begitu saja ia mengajakmu pergi ke tempat dimana sakura itu tak pernah berhenti gugur?

"Muku—"

Tanpa basa-basi, dia menarik tanganmu. Berlari ke tempat yang ia tuju. Berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan suara desitan kain yang bergesekan dengan lantai.

.

.

**

* * *

Tujuh**, yang membuatmu terperangah; sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu berbeda hari ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Warna merah muda.

Tentu saja, kamu sangat mengenali ini. Benar-benar mengenali tempat ini. Suatu tempat yang telah berpuluh tahun lamanya berada di Jepang. Di sebuah sudut taman dekat sekolahmu pada masa itu. Tempat dimana semuanya, segalanya, seluruhnya dan seutuhnya kenangan itu menyatu begitu saja.

Kelopak itu masih mekar, jatuh dan tumbuh kembali. Penuh enigma dan _ilusi_.

Layaknya lelaki yang kini berada di depanmu, memunggungimu dan menatap pohon yang menjulang itu dalam-dalam. Orang yang menarikmu secara paksa untuk pertama kali dan saat ini.

Orang yang melebihi keluarga bagimu saat ini.

Layaknya Mukuro Rokudo.

Lelaki yang kokoh bak perisai itu kini berdiri tegap di depanmu. Rambut kebiruannya berkibar ditimpa angin pagi. Mata dwiwarna-nya menerawang tanpa kamu ketahui kemanakah mata itu menatap.

Mendadak, sebuah perasaan menghantuimu, entah apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Namun kamu tidak tahu.

Dan kamu berusaha mengabaikan itu dengan melihat apa yang berbeda dari orang yang kini berdiri sejauh tiga langkah darimu itu.

Sekiranya saat pertama kali kalian kemari, nafasmu terengah ditarik olehnya. Sama pula seperti saat ini, nafasmu terengah. Begitu tiba-tiba ia membawamu, padahal seingatmu; lelaki ini baru saja membuatmu merasakan perasaan yang ganjil dalam dadamu. Menggedor-gedor pintu hatimu, meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang telah terjadi saat itu.

"Kyouya." Sebuah kata tanpa nada. Sebuah kata tanpa tawa. Sebuah nama terucap dari bibirnya.

Kamu tidak tahu _musti_ menjawab apa. Mutlak bibirmu menolak membuka sementara hati terus berkata. Pun jua kali ini mencoba, hanya kegagalan yang menanti ketika kamu akan berkata.

Selalu.

Kini, ia maju selangkah, menyodorkan tangan kirinya dan masih memunggungimu. Ia mengelus perlahan-lahan batang cokelat pohon sakura itu. Tangan kanannya terabaikan, dikecup keheningan yang berada tak tentu arah dan jalan tujunya.

Ada yang ganjil.

Mukuro tidak memberikan tawa khasnya, tidak menunjukkan seringainya dan tidak berkata sewajarnya. Mukuro tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa _biasa-biasa saja _dihadapannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyamu ragu, namun sama sekali tak kamu tunjukkan hal itu. Tidak akan.

Dia membawamu ke dalam dunianya yang tak bisa kau perkirakan sebelumnya, membawamu ke dalam fiksi dengan plot yang tidak memberikan sebuah akhir yang tentu.

Sejenak yang berlalu, ia berbalik badan; menempelkan punggungnya yang terbalut _yukata_ itu pada batang pohon. Entah kenapa sekelilingnya kini terasa beku, dan _entah kenapa_, sakura terasa semakin lebat mencium tanah.

"Terima kasih, kufufu."

Tawa yang terpaksa. Berbeda.

"Apa?" tukasmu tajam, menyergah cepat. Tidak menerima pernyataan.

Helaan nafas, "Sudah kuduga kau merasa ada yang berbeda, Kyou_-kun_."

"Katakan," intonasi datar dan dingin tidak bisa dipisahkan dari suaramu kini.

Dia tersenyum kecil padamu, "Terima kasih karena… kau telah memberikan banyak hal selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini."

"Aku tidak menerima ucapan terima kasih."

"Lantas?"

"Aku butuh jawaban."

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan."

_Tidak mungkin_.

"Kau bukan Mukuro," ujarmu dengan nada konstan seperti yang lalu.

Kau memajang tampang stoik. Dia memberikan tawa mencemooh yang biasa diberikannya padamu dahulu, "Lantas, siapa yang kini berada di sini?"

_Siapa?_

"Kau Mukuro, tapi kau _juga bukan Mukuro_."

Kamu menunduk, berusaha menahan getaran kencang dalam dadamu yang kini akan mengalir ke punggungmu. Menahan segala rasa, firasat dan apapun yang akan menguak segala jawaban.

Kamu meremas kedua lenganmu yang tersilang. Seluruh tubuhmu ikut bergetar keras.

"Kyouya?" ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya padamu.

Kamu menggeleng, kembali menatapnya dengan hati-hati, "Jangan pergi."

Dua patah kata yang menyiratkan konotasi. Membuat _Mukuro_ yang kini dihadapanmu itu ternganga.

Seolah dalam sepersekian detik yang berlalu, ilusi itu mulai luluh lantak, remuk redam. Ambisi tak mampu menahan gelora emosi dan kobaran delusi yang secara mendadak menghantui.

* * *

((_Ya, jangan pergi_))

[ kau memberikan nama dalam duniaku yang tak bernama, kau memberikan cahaya dalam duniaku yang tak terlihat, kau memberikan sayap padaku dengan membagi harapan-harapanmu padaku. kau—] _**(1)**_

_**

* * *

**_

.

"Maaf. Maaf," dia mendekapmu erat. Kamu tidak tahu apa yang ada di hatinya. Kamu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kini ada di hadapanmu. Yang kamu tahu hanyalah sesuatu yang terasa begitu panas dan sudah lama membeku di dalam hatimu keluar begitu saja. Memuntahkan segala hasrat yang teredam dan segala sesuatu yang tertinggal maupun tak terucap.

Kamu tak mau berharap lebih dari ini.

Bagimu sudah cukup apabila kali ini dia mampu mendengarkanmu.

"Aku tidak akan pergi," ujarnya, dekapannya erat. Tak kunjung lepas. Kata-kata itu mutlak bagai perjanjian yang terlontar dari bibirnya, sementara kamu tak mampu berkata-kata. Kepalanya tenggelam dalam ceruk diantara celah antara leher dan kepalamu; secara instingtif, tanganmu memeluknya kembali.

Dia mengimbuh, "Tapi, aku harus meninggalkan _sosokmu_ disini."

Kamu terperangah.

"Hei—"

Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan kembali membuatmu terdiam kaku. Ia mundur selangkah, kembali mendekat pada pohon itu.

Sontak, bayangannya memudar. Membuatmu bisu.

"Aku ilusi."

"B-bohong."

Gelengan menyambut; mengonfrontasi perangai kerasmu, "Oya. Aku ilusi, Kyou_-kun_."

Menolak tabir yang ditunjukkan, "Tidak mungkin. Tidak."

"Aku ilusi yang berada dalam absolutisme kenyataan."

Bayangannya menghilang seiring dengan jatuhnya ratusan kelopak sakura. Detik demi detik.

"Brengsek. Kau. Mukuro."

Kamu berbalik, pergi. Berlari. Kembali ke tempat dimana _semestinya _dan _seharusnya_ Mukuro berada saat ini.

"_Sayonara._"

.

.

**

* * *

Delapan**, yang membuatmu membeku; menatap dan berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya. Bukan padanya, tapi _ilusinya_

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kamu membanting kuat-kuat pintu rumah _kalian_ berdua. Berlari menuju kamar, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa segalanya hanyalah mimpi.

_Apa-apaan dia? Absolut? Nyata? Ilusi? Tidak mungkin, 'kan? Dia tetaplah—_

Kamu membuka pintu kamarmu dan dia dengan cepat dan kuat. Membantingnya dengan beringas.

—_Mukuro, 'kan?_

Sesosok lelaki anomali berambut biru panjang terurai nan lesu nampak kaku. Tangannya yang tak menggenggam apapun di dunia, melepaskan segala sisa harapan. Tertidur damai seolah tanpa penyesalan.

Kamu maju selangkah lebih cepat dari perkiraanmu. Tubuhmu membawamu. Hatimu yang memerintah untuk maju. Rasionalismemu mendadak buntu.

Hanya untuk mendekati sosoknya.

Kamu menggenggam tangannya. Hangat. Masih sangat hangat. Tetapi, ujung-ujung jari-jemarinya mendingin.

"Mukuro Rokudo."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"K-kau masih hidup. Kau masih hidup, 'kan." Subjek yang mendadak menjadi objek. Pertanyaan yang berubah menjadi pernyataan karena rasa tak percaya dan keraguan yang mendadak melingkupi. Kamu dirajam oleh pedih yang kini menguasai.

"Kau mati?" kau rasakan lamat-lamat darahmu berdesir cepat.

"Jawab aku!" tidak, tidak akan pernah ada jawaban.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Mukuro. Maka itu, jawab."

"Mukuro Rokudo. Jawab aku."

Tidak akan pernah ada jawaban. Tidak ada dan tidak akan. Tidak mungkin. Bibir itu sudah terlanjur terkatup rapat.

Racauan mendadak menghiasi bibirmu, "Kau ilusi, tapi kau nyata."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau sengaja memberikanku hanya _ilusi_ pada saat terakhir?"

"Brengsek, Nanas."

"Kenapa?"

Kamu menautkan jemarimu dengan jemarinya, lalu menaruhnya di keningmu, semata-mata mencari suara detak nadi dan pengharapan bahwa ini hanyalah kebohongan.

"Ha—jangan membohongiku."

"Jangan membuatku memohon."

_Kenyataannya kamu memang memohon, Kyouya Hibari—tidak, Kyouya Rokudo_.

Bahwa Mukuro akan bangun dan berbicara seperti biasa dengan tawa serta nada khasnya ketika bersamamu.

Bahwa Mukuro akan kembali berada di sisimu.

Bahwa Mukuro akan kembali bersamamu.

Bahwa Mukuro akan kembali memintal kehangatan dan merajut kebahagiaan seperti lima belas tahun terakhir.

Bahwa lelaki yang tertidur dalam pusaran kedamaian ini akan membuka matanya dan bicara bahwa semua ini hanyalah kebohongan semata.

Harapan takkan usai. Dan malah akan memutuskan rantai takdir.

"_Kau, Kyou-kun_."

"_Karena kau adalah milikku."_

"_Maafkan aku."_

"Sayonara_."_

"Jangan—ini ilusi, bukan?" nafasmu tertahan oleh alunan satir yang mendadak berbisik di telingamu, "Jawab aku, Mukuro Rokudo…"

.

.

**

* * *

Sembilan**, yang memilukan; ketika dia pergi.

* * *

.

.

.

[ erat, kusentuh jemarimu ]

[ takut, kudekap tubuhmu ]

[ rindu, tak bisa kupungkiri]

[ takut, ya, jika kau menghilang ]

.

.

.

* * *

© F. Alyss

* * *

.

.

.

[ ya, dan kuharap semuanya berakhir ketika kau pergi ]

.

.

[ maaf, karena hati ini telah terlanjur terpaut padamu ]

.

* * *

.

Petang datang ribuan kali setelah hari itu dan bagimu selamanya hari ini adalah malam.

Malam ialah pertanda kegelapan datang dan kegelapan sama saja dengan membawa rantai-rantai kematian untuk menjerat dan membungkam.

Dan sepertinya inilah malammu.

Malam pergimu.

Malam setelah tujuh tahun hari itu berlalu.

"_Sayonara."_

Sudah tujuh tahun.

Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak lelaki personifikasi teratai yang mencintai sakura itu pergi meninggalkanmu jauh ke dunia yang berbeda. Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak lelaki yang menjadi kasihmu itu tenggelam dalam tanah dan diabadikan dalam pusara-pusara makam yang berdiri kokoh dan menjulang diantara cemara.

Sudah tujuh tahun. Sudah tujuh tahun, semenjak lelaki itu meninggalkan hatinya di hatimu, meninggalkan memori tentangnya dalam dirimu sementara raga dan jiwanya berpulang kembali ke alam yang berbeda.

Sudah tujuh tahun semenjak kamu merasa segalanya kembali berbeda. Kembali seperti saat kamu belum bertemu dengannya.

Tujuh tahun, selama itu kamu merasa kehilangan elemen-elemen penyambung kehidupanmu. Dan kini, sanggupkah kamu bertahan lebih lama?

Bertahan dari kekosongan yang hampa.

Kamu mendengus.

Mengapa hanya padanya kamu tak berpaling? Mengapa hanya ia yang meninggalkan luka menganga di hatimu yang tidak bisa menutup hingga kini?

Mengapa ia memberikan sebuah lubang kosong jauh di sudut hatimu?

Hatimu mencelos.

Kamu adalah pria dewasa kepala empat yang kini sudah beranjak menuju ajal. Bukan hanya karena usia, tapi juga karena kamu telah lama kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuk menopangmu—menopang pergerakkanmu dan juga hidupmu.

Bukanlah konklusi berlebihan apabila kamu menyebut ia sebagai sesuatu yang penting, separuh jiwamu.

Ketika kehilangannya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang begitu saja. Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dalam dirimu hingga membuat kau tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Sedikit banyak kau menarik nafas, sebegitu pulalah nafas itu mencoba menghilang, lari dari sanjungan paru-parumu yang merayu agar diberi oksigen untuk menyambung patah demi patah hidupmu yang berlalu dengan lika-liku.

Kamu bangkit, merasakan nafasmu begitu payah dan darahmu begitu lambat. Tapi, kau haramkan untuk menyebut dirimu lemah.

Suara desitan _yukata_ tua yang menyentuh papan kayu rumahmu menjadi melodi tersendiri ketika kau merangsek berjalan pergi. Tubuhmu hanya mencoba membawamu menuju tempatmu yang semestinya. Tempat yang kamu inginkan untuk saat ini.

Tempat yang tidak henti-hentinya kau kunjungi selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

Pusaran kekalutan sama sekali tak menghantuimu seperti saat _ia_ pergi, padahal semestinya saat ini—kamulah yang mesti pergi. Kamulah yang _musti_ pergi setelah bertahan sendiri tanpa orang lain.

Rasa-rasanya, ketika kau menginvasi tanah dengan derap langkah kakimu, ikut kau rasakan bahwa jantungmu sudah mulai putus asa mencari darah untuk dialirkan kembali.

Tubuhmu serasa akan limbung, tapi kamu tidak akan membiarkannya, sebelum kamu sampai dan menemukan kedamaian dengan cara yang berbeda.

Bulan menggantung dengan pasrah. Sinar keperakkannya menyapu kelopak matamu yang nampak bersinar karena kulitmu yang pucat. Bola mata kelabumu menyipit dengan rasio yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dahulu lagi.

Bintang mengintip malu, seolah dirimu akan menatapi mereka satu persatu.

"U—huk."

Kamu menyapu darah yang baru saja mengalir dari hidungmu, juga sudut bibirmu ketika terbatuk.

Ya, sudah saatnya.

Tidak, _hampir _saatnya.

Kamu tiba di sebuah taman yang begitu kau kenal. Lampu taman yang kini mulai menua berkedip tak karuan. Kamu tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah untuk sampai ke sudutnya dan berdiri menghadap apa yang kamu tuju.

Pohon sakura tua yang hingga kini tak henti-hentinya mekar dan berbunga, jatuh lalu kembali lagi. Seolah bersinar terang dan tak pernah padam untuk hidup.

Kamu mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dan korek yang sudah kamu persiapkan. Menyalakan lilin tersebut dan mendirikannya dekat pancuran air yang berada tidak jauh dari sana, sehingga kamu bisa mengenang kembali segalanya. Ketika _lelaki _itu mengatakan segalanya dan ketika kamu mengalihkan perhatian dengan melihat pendar pijar yang terbias dari air pancuran kolam yang sama seperti saat ini.

Lalu perlahan—dan dengan sangat perlahan kembali ke dekat pohon; menggosokkan tanganmu ke batang pohon itu. Tekstur yang kasar, tapi bisa menjadi penunjang keindahan semacam ini.

Bagaimana apabila suatu saat batang ini hilang dan nantinya—bagaimana kelopak-kelopak sakura itu akan tumbuh sewajarnya?

Seperti itulah kamu dan lelaki itu. Mukuro Rokudo.

Mukuro Rokudo adalah batang pohon yang meninggalkan kamu, kelopak sakuranya yang akhirnya terjatuh dengan keputusasaan.

Afirmasi yang tak punya landasan berdiri.

Kamu mendecak.

"Ha—bodoh sekali."

Ya, memang. Terlalu menyedihkan. Analogi yang pasaran. Aneh. Dan tidak berkesan.

Tapi justru, bukankah itu yang membuatmu merasakan batinmu terus-terusan terluka, Kyouya?

Bukankah selama ini begitulah caramu memaknainya?

Kamu duduk di tepi pohon—menyandar lesu, merasakan nafasmu mulai musnah. Terus-terusan menggenggam kelopak sakura dan menatapi pijar lilin di ujung sana. Menunggu darahmu berhenti mengalir terus-terusan dari hidungmu saat ini dan jiwamu enyah.

Menunggu ragamu jatuh di tanah.

Layaknya kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan saat itu juga.

Desau angin membawamu dalam keheningan dan segalanya yang menyedihkan. Membawa nafasmu perlahan menghilang dipencar oleh angin yang berkelana mengajak rumput-rumput menari.

Kamu mulai merasakan segalanya memudar. Elemen yang membentuk kefanaan dunia, hingar bingar para Herbivora, suara kicau burung, hembusan angin yang menyapu kelopak matamu dan deru nafas.

_Sayonara…_

"Mukuro." Membelai batang pohon, tanganmu bergerak seadanya—sebisanya. Membuat seluruh pergerakkan makin kaku dan luruh terpatah layaknya saat sakura itu lepas dari kelopaknya, kehilangan _penopang_.

Dan dari seribu bayang yang memutar seluruh memorimu, kamu terus mencari dan mencari…

Hingga akhirnya kamu menemukan bayang_nya_.

Mengenang seluruh kenangan bersamanya. Membungkam maut dan mencium wangi kematian yang begitu damai.

Bisikan hangat menyambangi telingamu, memasuki palung hatimu. Membawamu dalam keabadian tanpa ujung maupun pangkal, "_Kyouya_."

Kamu tak menjawab, terutama ketika bayangnya menyodorkan tangan untuk sekedar menjemputmu dan membawamu menuju dunia yang sama. Dunia tanpa batas, tanpa awal maupun akhir yang pasti. Mencoba menuju sosoknya yang terfigur menawan, rupawan.

"_Herbivora—"_

Ragamu tergeletak di tanah, sakura berderai—jatuh menutupi sosokmu. Lilin padam, namun cahayanya masih jauh berpendar dalam air yang mengungkungnya dalam gelapnya bias malam.

Bintang dan bulan bersembunyi di balik awan hitam dan tangis turun dari mata langit.

Darahmu berhenti mengalir, jantungmu dengan damai beristirahat, matamu tak kunjung membuka lagi, paru-paru tak lagi berusaha mencari udara.

"_Mukuro_."

Berujar. Kamu menyatakan pernyataan bernada pertanyaan untuk menghilangkan keraguan.

"_Oya, ini aku, kufufu._"

Akhirnya. Setelah sakura kembali menemukan batang untuk menopangnya, maka ia akan kembali tumbuh seperti semula. Seperti halnya kamu yang menemukan kembali Rokudo Mukuro-mu setelah tujuh tahun menghilang dari peradaban.

Kamu menarik tangannya yang disodorkan sebelumnya padamu. Mengikat jari-jemarinya bertaut padamu hingga kamu merasakan segalanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Kamu membawanya dalam dekapan. Membenamkan kepalamu di dadanya—membuang seluruh kekosongan hingga seluruh rasa rindumu tak mampu menguasaimu lagi. Tak mampu untuk membuatmu merasa kacau lagi. Membungkam dan tak lagi mencekcoki ego serta logika yang berdasar putusan hati.

Mengembalikan segala yang porak poranda. Mengeliminasi seluruh delusi yang menenggelamkan nurani.

Regapkan jemari, jalan dan menjauh dari kepapaan, datang menuju kedamaian. Diantar angin, dilingkupi kesucian.

Kamu pulang. Ya, kamu pulang.

Setelah lama menunggu senyum dan keutuhan dirinya datang.

Saatnya mengakhiri drama hidup yang mengekang. Menggurat goresan terakhir dalam memori yang takkan hilang.

"Okaeri_, Kyouya_."

"_Ya, aku pulang, Mukuro._"

Kamu sudah _pulang_. Tidur dalam keabadian yang panjang.

.

.

**

* * *

Sepuluh**, yang paling terkenang; ketika kamu _pulang_ dan kembali menemukan senyumannya.

* * *

**[** .._I'll spread my hands and wait for your smile.._**]**

—**Callin**' by Sakai Mikio

* * *

'_**Sakura**__ by Me_'

—**owari**_—_

_

* * *

_

**(1)** : Kata-kata dari cerpen 'Sayap-Sayap Cinta Kemudian' by Indrayani Puspitasari, dengan sedikit perubahan.

* * *

**Fitria's Note** : ….

_Me-mein Gott_, a-apa-apaan ini? DX

6000-an lebih kata DX dan saya menghabiskan lebih dari 20 page ms. word #_headbang_

Udah gaje, OoC, aneh lagi ya. Abal kan? U.U Bertele-tele? Pasti tuh DX DX DX

Apalagi Hibari-sama, hiks, maaf aku membuatmu agak OoC, Hibari-sama D'X Mukuro-sama jugaaa #_gelundungan_

Padahal fic kedua disini dan fic awal tahun yang _**mestinya**_ berkualitas malah panjanganehabal begini ;;_;;

Jangan tanya kenapa saya pake **2****nd**** PoV person**, jujur saya lagi keracunan sama PoV ini. Konsep fiksi ini adalah konsep yang nyaris sama dengan fic Fatamorgana punya saya juga, tapi saya jamin alurnya beda kok :D

Saya paling susah—jujur aja, ngetik poin 5, 8, 9 dan 10 DX

Dan silahkan bayangkan sendiri kenapa MukuHiba meninggal, oke? #_slapped_

O-oke, sebelum saya makin emo lagi, saya mau bilang makasih buat Mama **Hyuuzu**, Tante **Eszett del Roya**, Om **Keiko no Midori/Llewellyn del Roya**, **hibalicious** a.k.a Mizunee yang udah banyak ngasih _support_ untuk makhluk abalabal ini! Argh, _virtue family_! Maaf banget ini aneh DX

Ini padahal buat **MCH**! Argh argh argh orz

Kedua, makasih buat temen-temen yang udah baca/review/bacadanreview #_halah_ di _Fic_ pertama saya disini, '**Luka**'.

Ketiga, makasih untuk semuanya yang udah baca ini.

Keempat, **makasih banyaaaak** kalau berkenan untuk mereview. #hugs

Ayo ayo, jangan ragu untuk mengatakan dimana letak kesalahan saya. Kritik adalah sebuah pondasi untuk membangun diri, dan review adalah nyawa saya disini.

Jadi, sudikah menceramahi saya? #_dibuang_

_**RnR or Concrit**__, pleaasseee?_

**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2011**


End file.
